Reading Family Around by Refereshingly Original
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I have permission to do this and besides. I did it for the original, why not do it for the expanded one? M just to be safe since the story itself is still in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Refreshingly Original's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing, and I have permission from Refreshingly Original to do this so HAH!)**

"What's up Saladin?" Griffin asked casually as all the schools and the teachers gathered at Red Fountain at Saladin's insistence.

"Oh nothing much Griffin. Just a book I was sent from the future." Saladin responded just as casually causing Griffin and the other teachers to groan slightly as they sagged into their seats.

"Again? That's strange. The last one that happened was just before we found out Bloom was the princess of Domino…and it pretty much confirmed our theories on it." DuFour said with a groan as she glanced at her partner in crime who gave her a surprised look as well.

"This must be pretty significant since usually when the book shows up, only the teachers and the occasional outsider are asked to read." Griselda pointed out calmly although even she looked a bit put out.

"Yet this time it's all three schools and the teachers. Wonder what it's about." Ediltrude said agreeing with the shorter woman sitting beside her.

"We're going to find out sister. What the title Saladin?" Zarathustra asked looking at the old man curiously and causing him to glance down at the front of the book.

"Apparently it's called Family Around, the extended version." Saladin said reading off of the cover and causing Bloom to blink slightly.

"Extended version? Did I miss the cliff notes version or did we just skip it?" Bloom asked causing Faragonda to smile fondly at her.

"I'm guessing the 'cliff notes' as you called it are merely a short few paragraphs about it. This must go into detail about it, which is why it's the 'extended' version." Faragonda explained causing Bloom to shrug her shoulders.

"Doesn't tell us what it's about though." Bloom pointed out causing the other teachers to nod in agreement.

"It has a picture of all of us on the front cover if that helps. See?" Saladin said showing them the cover of the book where a picture showing Faragonda and Bloom was. The rest of the teachers were gathered around the two in the background of the picture, with Faragonda and Bloom being the most prominent figures.

"Huh…that's new." Zarathustra remarked from her sisters other side. All of the teachers were sitting away from their students besides Bloom, who was in between DuFour and Faragonda with Palladium behind her and Griselda in front.

"Indeed." Saladin agreed.

"Well…let's just hurry up and get this over with." Cordatora said with a sigh causing the other teachers to nod while the students seemed to be content to stay quiet.

"I'll start first since I have the book already." Saladin said taking his seat between Cordatora and Avalon as he cracked open the book.

"**Chapter 1. Where are the teachers?"**

"That doesn't sound good." Ediltrude commented idly.

"I think I know what this is about now…" Griffin said causing the other teachers to nod slowly in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2 reading chapter 1

**Reading Refreshingly Original's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing, and read last chapter**

"I'll start first since I have the book already." Saladin said taking his seat between Cordatora and Avalon as he cracked open the book.

"**Chapter 1. Where are the teachers?"**

"That doesn't sound good." Ediltrude commented idly.

"I think I know what this is about now…" Griffin said causing the other teachers to nod slowly in agreement.

** "This was not what she expected she would be doing when she decided to go to Magix for the afternoon."**

"I don't think anyone expected it." DuFour said with a shake of her head.

"**While not that unordinary since arriving to Alfea, Bloom found that running after someone through the mall was quickly becoming a habit."**

"Unfortunately so." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"**Although, she had to admit, she never thought she'd be running after someone because they'd just kidnapped her teachers."**

"Yep now I know what it's about." Griffin said sighing slightly and causing the other teachers to nod in agreement solemnly.

"**Nope, definitely not what she'd thought she'd be doing. Running around the corner, she let out a growl when she couldn't find the man she'd been following."**

"Uh-oh. Someone disturbed the sleeping dragon." Zarathustra said eyeing Bloom warily and causing the rest of the 'family' of teachers to snicker in amusement while Bloom stuck her tongue out.

"**Letting out a huff, she spun around and ran back outside where she quickly transformed. She didn't bother searching the streets, but she did look below her as she headed back to Alfea. She couldn't believe that she was the only one to see what had happened. She would have thought that others would have tried to help, but no one did. They just kept on going about their business, as if nothing out of the usual had happened."**

"Bystander effect. Everyone thinks someone else will do something and when someone does do something, they offer no help whatsoever." Griselda said shaking her head slightly.

"Makes you wonder about the people around you sometimes doesn't it?" Ediltrude asked causing Saladin to snicker.

"**Sometimes she really wondered about the people she was surrounded by."**

"Great minds think alike." Ediltrude said after a second of looking surprised.

"Does that mean I should start smacking Bloom around the head when she says or thinks like you do?" Griffin and Zarathustra asked in unison, causing Ediltrude to pout at them while Griselda laughed. Ediltrude glanced at Griselda longingly and lovingly for a second before looking away, thinking no one had noticed. Sucks for her that Bloom had and was already scheming on how to get the two together.

"**It doesn't take her long to make it back to the school."**

"Of course not. You're one of the fastest fliers without your zoomix… but with your zoomix." Faragonda said causing Bloom to blush slightly at the praise while the other teachers nodded in agreement with the white haired woman.

"**Flying over the courtyard, she spotted her friends, exactly where she'd left them when she'd decided to go into town. Swooping down, she landed lightly beside Tecna.**

"**Bloom, you've returned." The magenta haired fairy said, looking at her impassively, "We did not expect you back for another one point two hours."**

"You can tell they were excited to have you back." Wizgiz said sarcastically while the rest of the Winx didn't comment despite everyone looking at them.

"**Breathing deeply, Bloom looked at the technology fairy and shook her head, "The teachers from all three schools were kidnapped." The four girls gasped, "I chased after the man, but I lost him in the crowd."**

"Just says it as it is and doesn't bother mincing words." Palladium said ruffling Bloom's hair fondly, causing him to yelp startled when she lit her hair on fire.

"I told you about playing with my hair like that!" Bloom said fixing her hair, not bothered by the fire in the least. Only putting out the fire when her hair was completely fixed.

"Besides we didn't have time to spend mincing words." Bloom said crossing her arms and causing the teachers to wince slightly before nodding in agreement while the students were confused about this.

**"We gotta do something!" Musa cried, jumping up from where she was sitting on the edge of the fountain. "We gotta help them!"** At this the teachers smiled at Musa gratefully.

"**Beside her, Stella whined, "But I just got my hair done!"**

"Oh yes because your hair is _sooo_ important." Avalon said glaring at Stella who crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air.

**"Musa's right," Flora agreed, her soft voice a welcome change from the Solarians shrill one, "We can't just leave them." **Here the teachers smiled at Flora thankfully as well.

"**Bloom smiled slightly at her friends, "Tecna, can you find them?" She asked, looking at her friend.**

**"It will take some time." She answered, "To much time to leave the schools unattended. Once the students realize the teachers are gone, there will be problems." She said, looking at Bloom coolly.**

"That was for sure." Flora said sighing as she glared ever so slightly at the Red Fountain boys.

"**Nodding at her friends logic, she turned to the rest of the group, "Right, Stella you and Musa go over to Cloud Tower, Flora, Red fountain. Tecna and I'll stay here and look for the teachers."**

"Probably would have been better off sending Flora to CT. At least most of the younger witches actually like her enough to keep the older ones off of her back." Bloom said sighing as she recalled that horrible plan of hers.

"**Musa and Flora nodded, both chorusing together, "Right," While Stella moaned about having to go to that dark dank place."**

"It's actually not that bad. It just seems dark and dank to you because the school doesn't like you. It can tolerate Ms. Musa, Ms. Flora, and Ms. Tecna. It likes Bloom…but it does _not_ like you _at all."_ Griffin said dismissively and causing Stella to scowl.

"**Rolling her eyes at the blonde princess, Musa grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her along. "Come on."**

**Turning her back to the three, Bloom looked at Tecna, "What do you need to find them?" She asked seriously.**

**Arching a brow, the technology fairy said plainly, "Time."**

"The one thing you didn't have." DuFour said sighing sadly as she looked down at her hand, there was a small pebble in it and she knew if she clenched her hand into even a loose fist the pebble would be crushed. Everything was so fragile to her now that it was saddening. The other teachers looked at her worried while Bloom placed a hand on DuFour's arm in support, she knew that out of all of the turned teachers, DuFour was handling it the worst.

"**Bloom pursed her lips, 'The one thing we don't have.'**

"DuFour's a better person to think like than Ediltrude is." Griselda said with a small teasing smirk while Ediltrude pouted and DuFour smiled slightly. Bloom smirked slightly as she noticed Griselda look at the taller witch longingly before looking back to the book with her normal stern look.

"**Together Bloom and Tecna worked on tracing the magical signatures of the teachers. Well, Tecna worked on finding them, Bloom was trying to stay calm. They had narrowed down the general area of where the teachers were taken when Blooms cell rang. Flipping it open, she answered far more harshly then she intended too.**

**"What is it Stel?"**

"Poor little princess can't handle a little hard work?" One witch mocked smirking at Stella who glared and opened her mouth to respond but couldn't thanks to a silencing spell from a smirking Bloom.

**"They have me washing their clothes!"**

**Frowning, Bloom pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it before speaking into once more, "Where's Musa?"**

"Locked in a magic proof room." Zarathustra said flatly while Musa nodded in agreement, shooting the one responsible a harsh glare.

**"I don't know!" The girl cried loudly, "She left me to deal with them by myself. She's probably off shopping or with Flora having fun with the boys!"**

"She was doing neither, and neither was I. I was trying to keep the boys under control but they still threw parties." Flora said looking at Stella flatly and causing the blond to glare at her.

"**Growing impatient with the princess, Bloom growled, "Deal with it Stel," before slamming her finger down on the end button. Quickly dialling Flora's number, she pushed the phone in between her shoulder and ear, looking over Tecna's as her fingers flew over the key pad of her computer.**

**"Bloom?"**

**In the background, Bloom could hear loud music and several voices shouting over each other, almost drowning out her friends soft voice."**

"Sometimes you really need to speak up Flora." Tecna said calmly and causing everyone else to nod in agreement. It was hard to hear her clearly sometimes due to how soft she speaks.

**"Is Musa with you?" She asked, cutting to the chase as she watched the screen zoom in once more of the map of the area surrounding the city.**

**"No. Why? Is everything okay at Cloud Tower? Do you want me to go over and check it out?"**

"Probably would have been a good idea but I didn't want the boys trying to invite their girlfriends over for some 'fun' having you there kept them from doing that." Bloom said sighing while the teachers nodded in agreement with her decision.

"**Bloom shook her head, forgetting for a second that her friend couldn't see her. "No, you stay there. Stella can handle it." She paused for a second, "But try to get in contact with Musa, she's gone AWOL."**

"Not on purpose!" Musa said fed up with hearing about how she had gone AWOL.

"We know that _now_!" Griffin said stretching the 'now' pointedly.

**"Okay."**

**Nodding, Bloom hung up her cell, dropping on the desk beside Tecna just as the girl spoke.**

**"I found them. They're being held in a cave not too far from Magix." She said, moving aside to let Bloom see."**

"How'd you find us anyways?" Faragonda asked curiously, she hadn't heard how they had found the teachers.

**"How'd you find them?" She asked, frowning at the flashing red dot on the screen."**

"Great minds huh?" Bloom teased as Faragonda looked a bit startled before blushing a bit.

**"As Ms Faragonda is a fairy-witch hybrid, she has a unique signature that makes it easier to pinpoint. It took longer than expected because of the cave. The walls block most of the energy signatures."**

"Glad you're you then Fara or else there's no tell how long we would have been in there before being rescued." Griffin said smiling at her old friend who looked surprised at this news before cracking a small grin.

"Glad I could help in some small way." Faragonda said causing the whole group of teachers to stare at her.

"Small way? I think them pinpointing where we are before the rest of you could get hurt is a big help!" DuFour said, she wouldn't wish what she was on anyone else, especially not her friends, her sisters and brothers!

**"Right, I'm going after them." She transformed, clipping her cell to her skirt, "You stay here and try to keep Alfea in one piece."**

"I know it wasn't a very smart idea but I knew that someone who could kidnap the teachers wouldn't be a pushover and it was better to have her out of harms way that way I could fight full force without worrying over her." Bloom said holding her hands up in surrender when lots of people stared at her for this order while the teachers nodded slightly in agreement.

"I would have preferred that none of you ended up injured trying to rescue us as well." Palladium said looking at the Winx before looking to the other students as well.

"**Standing up, Tecna frowned, "That is not logical. We would have a greater chance at success if both of us go."**

"Maybe but there'd also be a better chance of one if you being hurt worse than you had been or even dying." Cordatora pointed out causing Tecna to frown, she hadn't considered that.

"**Bloom shook her head as she made her way to the balcony, "Someone needs to stay here." She said before darting up into the air, "If you can, find out where Musa is. Coordinate with Flora."**

**Standing on the balcony from her room, Tecna sighed, "Nobody listens to logic."**

"Logic might have gotten you killed or worse." Griselda pointed out causing Stella to raise an eyebrow, the silencing spell finally being removed.

"What's worth than death? Well, aside from being ugly that is." Stella asked vainly causing all the teachers to glare at her, along with quite a few students.

"How about forced enslavement?" Griffin asked narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Being slowly tortured for years by someone who you should be able to trust." Zarathustra voiced.

"Harsh discrimination for something outside of your control." Palladium added.

"Being driven insane within your own mind." Cordatora threw in his two cents.

"Watching your baby sister, who is the most important person in the universe to you, being tortured and being unable to do anything to stop it." Ediltrude said clenching her fists.

"Being raped, especially if it's brutally, frequently, and by more than one person." Griselda said, her voice flat and yet haunted too. Ediltrude looked at Griselda worried for a moment and put her hand on the brown haired womans shoulder, earning a small smile from the woman.

"Being turned into a vampire." DuFour said, her voice soft and sad.

"There are plenty of things that are worse than death Stella." Bloom said her own voice soft as she laid a gentle supportive hand on the silver haired woman shoulder.

"So do everyone a favor and shut up for a while." Saladin said glaring harshly at the blond who sunk in her seat cowed.

"Now who wants to read the next chapter?" Saladin asked after a moment of the teachers gathering their wits about them again.

"I will." Griffin said turning around and extending one hand to take the book from her friend.

**"Chapter 2."**


	3. Chapter 3 Reading Chapter 2

**Reading Refreshingly Original's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing, and read last chapter**

"So do everyone a favor and shut up for a while." Saladin said glaring harshly at the blond who sunk in her seat cowed.

"Now who wants to read the next chapter?" Saladin asked after a moment of the teachers gathering their wits about them again.

"I will." Griffin said turning around and extending one hand to take the book from her friend.

**"Chapter 2." **Griffin read calmly.

"**To the Rescue."**

"Bloom to save the day." Zarathustra remarked smiling ever so slightly at the red head who grinned at her.**  
><strong> 

"**Standing in front of the mouth of the cave, Bloom swallowed around the lump in her throat. Although it was only just past one, the sun's light didn't reach any further than a few feet into the cave, leaving the fairy worried. She had no doubt that the teachers would be tied up, basically leaving most of them powerless to defend themselves, but also leaving them in the dark, stripping them even further of their power."**

"The fairy teachers at least. Us witches thrive in the dark remember? Besides Saladin and Cordatora, well more Cordatora than Saladin, doesn't need magic." Griffin interrupted herself to point this out to Bloom causing the girl to give her a deadpanned look.

"You're talking to a _book_." Bloom said causing the other teachers to snicker at Griffin's reaction before the older witch just blushed and continued to read.

"**So holding out her hand, she formed a small flame and stepped into the cave, being mindful of the sharp rocks under her feet**_**. 'This is ridiculous.'**_** She thought, looking at the ground, **_**'Being barefoot isn't practical, not when fighting. The first thing I do after this is over, is finding a way to-'"**_

"It's not it really really isn't. One of the major reasons I didn't want to be a fairy was cause of the outfits. One well-placed blast and you're butt naked in those things!" Ediltrude said causing Griselda to blush brightly and glare at the witch.

"You promised to never bring that up again!" Griselda all but shouted at the taller woman who gave her a slightly scared look while everyone except Zarathustra was confused. Zarathustra just busted out laughing at her sisters words and Griselda's response.

"What happened?" DuFour asked looking at the three confused curious.

"One time sis and Griselda were having a spar and Griselda was in her fairy outfit. Sis hit her with a blast and most of Griselda's outfit was disintegrated by the blast which left her stark naked in front of sister. It was funny as hell." Zarathustra regaled them, causing the teachers to pause for a moment as the words processed in their brains while Griselda sunk down in her seat with her face bright red. Bloom was the one who broke the camel by snorting, setting them all off as Griselda's turned redder. It promptly took five full minutes for the small 'family' to stop laughing enough that Griffin could go back to reading.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, I was just making a point about the outfits." Ediltrude said softly as she wrapped an arm around a beat red Griselda who only turned redder at this but didn't move the witch away. It actually…felt kinda nice for the witch to have an arm around her.

"**She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of voices up ahead. Making the flame even smaller, she crept up around the bend of the cave and peered around.  
>What she saw horrified her. Locked in a small cell were the teachers, but only some were tied up like she had thought, the rest were all standing up against the far wall, holding back Du Four, who was struggling with everything she had to get free."<strong>

"I'm still sorry that I had to be held back. You're blood just smelt so good…" DuFour apologized with a wince, she had been the only one that had had to be held back and it ashamed her that she had no self-control. She was the most dangerous one to have around the students.

"It's alright. We were bleeding pretty badly so it's natural that one of you had to be held back. I think that's the way he wanted it." Faragonda said soothingly to the red clad woman.

"**But what made her snap was the fact that the man she had chased through the mall was standing there, laughing at them.  
>Growling, she pushed herself forward, calling out loudly, "Oi ugly!" <strong>

"Yeah sure ruin the element of surprise and insult the vampire." Saladin said shaking his head in disbelief while Bloom grinned.

"Shock value…you gotta love it." Bloom said causing the witches to snort slightly.**  
><strong> 

"**Straightening up, the light haired man turned to face her, "Huh?"  
>Pulling her arm back, Bloom jumped at him, letting her fist fly, the small fire ball encasing her hand. The sound of the cartilage in his nose breaking filled the small area, followed by his howls of pain."<strong>

"That was a good right straight though." Cordatora grunted causing the others to nod in agreement.

"**Not giving him a chance to recover, Bloom kicked him, sending him into the wall. As he pushed himself back up, Bloom let out a groan, "You don't know when to give up, do you?" She asked as she once more sent a blast of fire at him."**

"They never do." Bloom said sighing.**  
><strong> 

"**In the cell, the teachers tied up struggled to get free, wanting to help their student, but no matter how much they tried, they couldn't. The knots were just too tight. Finally giving up, Faragonda called out as the red head ducked the boulder being thrown at her. "Be careful Bloom, he's a vampire!"  
>'Fan-bloody-tastic.' Bloom thought sarcastically as she spun around the small blast sent her way. She had notice quite quickly that the man preferred to use brute strength rather than magic, and considering how weak the blasts were, she wasn't all that surprised. Jumping up as yet another boulder was tossed at her; she hovered for a moment before shooting towards the man, using his surprise to her advantage."<strong>

"Good tactic there at least. Do what they don't expect you to." Ediltrude said causing the others to nod in agreement. The students were being unusually quiet as they listened to the story, but the teachers didn't notice.

"**Diving straight at him, she turned at the last moment and lashed out with her foot, kicking him square in the jaw. The man flew backwards, landing with a solid thump. She waited a few moments to see if he got up once more. When he didn't, she flew to the cell and threw the door open, barely recognizing that it wasn't locked."**

"Not like we could have gotten out anyways." Zarathustra snorted.**  
><strong> 

"**Dashing in, she crouched beside Faragonda and set to work on the barbed wire binding her hands and feet to the chair. Glancing behind her, she nodded towards the open door, "See if there are any bandages or antiseptic ointment." She ordered, passing over the red eyes staring back at her."**

"Not that we mind that you weren't scared but how weren't you effected by our eyes?" Palladium asked looking at his favorite student who shrugged her shoulders.

"Anime." Bloom said simply causing the teachers to 'ah' in understanding. They had watched one or two of them with her and they could understand that answer.**  
><strong> 

"**Although she did as she was told, Griffin, as well as the twins, was greatly amused by the teen ordering them about. Very few would even think of trying, let alone actually do it."**

"Yeah but I'm not exactly normal no matter what standard you use." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders and causing everyone, even the students, to nod in agreement with that. She never was normal and she probably never would be.**  
><strong> 

"**Having freed the Headmistress' hands, she looked up at her, "Can you do your feet?"  
>Even though her wrists were bleeding, staining the sleeves of her blouse, the older woman nodded, "Untie the others."<br>Nodding, Bloom moved onto the next teacher, making short work of the wire as it was tied the same way as Faragonda's had been. As she had before, she asked Elditrude if she could do her feet, to which she agreed and she moved on, soon having everyone free. Looking around, she found that Faragonda was healing everyone's wrists, although her own were left bleeding."**

"Which is dangerous because you could bleed out if the wire had cut your veins." Bloom commented as Faragonda blinked, she hadn't known it was dangerous she had just been focused on healing her family.

"**Shaking her head, she turned to Griffin, holding out her hand. The witch dropped the small roll of bandages into the waiting hand and stepped back, joining the others in standing as far away from the group as possible."**

"We didn't want to risk hurting any of you." DuFour said quietly and causing the other vamps to nod in agreement while the non-vamp teachers just smiled at them for caring so much. Although it wasn't really surprising considering that they were family.**  
><strong> 

"**Walking over to the Headmistress, she ripped a piece of cloth from her top, quickly ripping it in half. Looking up at the older fairy, she ordered softly, "Hands."  
>Doing as told, the fairy-witch hybrid watched as the red head carefully put the strips from her top around her wrist, covering the rather deep scratches, before wrapping the bandages around them.<br>"There," She said, tying the last one gently, "All done."  
>Smiling, Faragonda lowered her arms, "Thank you Bloom."<br>Nodding, Bloom turned to the rest of the teachers, "Right, can you lot see? Because once we leave this area, it's nothing but black and I don't have the energy to light the way."**

"The fight wasn't that long but the cave was draining my magic and strength so I was running near empty when we were leaving." Bloom said causing the other teachers to nod in understanding.

"**Glancing at one another, the turned nodded slowly with Griselda speaking up, "Yes, we can see."  
>"Good, you're up front." She said, gesturing to the door, "Let's go before sleeping beauty wakes up."<strong>

"I would have thought that after that total ass whooping you gave him, he would have stayed down for at least an hour." Ediltrude said, only for her sister to smack her upside her head for the curse word.**  
><strong> 

"**Nodding, Griselda walked out, the others following her closely. Quickly, the others followed as well, each making sure to walk beside someone in the dark tunnel. Being the last to leave, Bloom looked up at Faragonda and smiled, "Guess you and I are bringing up the rear."**

"That's what she said." Ediltrude said snickering before yelping when Griffin and Zarathustra smacked her.**  
><strong> 

**"That's what she said!" One of the female teachers called, followed by a loud, "Ow!"**

"Way to repeat yourself sis." Zarathustra said smirking at her sister who was rubbing her now sore head while Griselda snickered at the poor taller witches misfortune.

"**Frowning, Bloom glanced up the tunnel, "What?"  
>Shaking her head, Faragonda grasped Blooms hand and walked out of the cell, "That was Elditrude, most likely hit by her sister, Zarathustra or by Griffin."<strong>

"Griffin did it. I couldn't see where sis was and I didn't want to hit the others for no reason." Zarathustra said shrugging her shoulders.

"**Bloom laughed, "Ha, serves her"**

"Hey! Don't finish that sentence!" Ediltrude exclaimed pouting while Bloom winced slightly.

"She didn't get a chance to." DuFour said softly, she blamed herself for not being able to save Bloom from being changed. The poor girl was abandoned by her so called 'friend' over the change that she could have prevented.

"**rig-Ahhh!"  
>Feeling the hand in her own disappear, Faragonda spun around, but couldn't see anything, "Bloom!"<strong>

"I'm still sorry that I couldn't have stopped him from taking you Bloom." Faragonda said softly.

"Don't blame yourself Fara. You couldn't see, we however _could_ see. We should have been able to stop him from getting his hands on the spit fire." Griffin said placing a hand on her old friends shoulder while the other vamps nodded in agreement. They each blamed themselves for not being able to save their student from sharing their fate.

"Eh it's okay. The super senses are kinda cool once you get used to them. Besides. Now the next time the Trix or some other enemy tries to attack me they'll get a pretty nasty surprise." Bloom said smiling at them reassuringly and causing DuFour to snicker slightly as she imagined the looks on the Trix's faces should they attack Bloom only to realize she had been turned into a vampire and was now at least twice as strong as she used to be.

"That was the end of the chapter. Who wants to read Chapter 3?" Griffin asked holding out the book, which was quickly snatched up by Zarathustra.

"I will!" The blue clad witch exclaimed as she opened the book and cleared her throat dramatically.


	4. Chapter 4 reading chapter 3

**Reading Refreshingly Original's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing, and read last chapter**

"That was the end of the chapter. Who wants to read Chapter 3?" Griffin asked holding out the book, which was quickly snatched up by Zarathustra.

"I will!" The blue clad witch exclaimed as she opened the book and cleared her throat dramatically.

"**Awakenings**

**Groaning softly, Bloom forced herself to open her eyes."**

"What were you drinking last night?" Ediltrude teased causing Bloom to poke her tongue out.

"**When the world came into focus, she looked around her, her bright blue eyes settling on the sleeping form of the Headmistress beside her, holding her hand."**

"Aww how sweet." Griffin teased while Zarathustra was snickering as Bloom and Faragonda both flushed.

"**Sighing, she flipped her hand and laced her fingers through the sleeping fairy's. Looking up at the ceiling, she squinted, noting that her eyes hurt. Giving up on ignoring the pain, she closed her eyes once more and listened to Faragonda's even breathing, letting it lull her into a light sleep."**

"You just fell asleep listening to her breathing?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face as Bloom blushed and nodded her head shyly.

"How sweet." DuFour cooed with a gleam in her eyes. Matchmaking time!**  
><strong> 

"**Not too long later, Faragonda started to wake. She squeezed the hand she held before sitting up with a sigh. Not realizing that her movement had woken Bloom once more, she carefully raised the hand she held and kissed it lightly,"**

"Oh man the amount of comments I can make." Ediltrude said snickering, earning snickers from the others while Faragonda took the liberty of whacking the taller woman upside the head. The other teachers busted out laughing at the 'ow!' this earned.** "I'm so sorry Bloom." She whispered, leaning her forehead against the hand she now held in both her own.  
>Eyes still closed, the red head waited a few moments, simply enjoying the sensation of the older woman holding her hand before 'waking up'."<strong>

"You love holding hands with her huh?" Griselda asked grinning wickedly as she exchanged looks with DuFour as Bloom's face matched her hair. Yep it was definitely match making time.

"**Groaning again, she turned her head towards the Headmistress.  
>Faragonda sat up straight "Bloom?"<br>"Ms Faragonda?" She mumbled, not needing to fake the dry throat.  
>Bloom opened her eyes again, prepared this time for the brightness, but she still couldn't help but squint.<br>Faragonda noticed and quickly shut the large window and drew the curtains. "Is that better dear?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to Bloom."**

"An affectionate title too?" DuFour nearly squealed, causing the others to cover their ears while Faragonda blushed brighter.**  
><strong> 

"**Pushing herself up, Bloom was surprised at how easy she found it considering she just woke up"**

"Vampire healing and strength." Griselda said shrugging her shoulders.

**"Yes, thank you Ms Faragonda."  
>Smiling, Faragonda clasped her hands together in her lap, "How are you feeling?"<br>"Good." The red head replied, looking around her with a frown. She didn't recognize the room they were in, "Where am I?"**

"Faragonda's bed." Ediltrdue leered at the red head who turned redder, if that was even possible while Faragonda's face matched Griffin's dress.**  
><strong> 

"**Cheeks stained pink, Faragonda looked around nervously, "Well you see dear…" She sighed, "How much do you remember Bloom?"  
>"Following the others down the tunnel is the last thing I can remember." Bloom said, unconsciously running her hand over the one Faragonda had been holding.<br>"Well, before we made it outside dear, you were attacked and bitten."**

"We managed to kill the bastard…but by then it was already too late. Sorry about that, again, Bloom." Griselda said frowning as she looked at her lap.

"Don't worry bout it. I don't mind. The enhanced senses are pretty awesome once you get used to them and train up a bit." Bloom said grinning reassuringly as she turned in her seat to give Griselda a half-hug.**  
><strong> 

"**Bloom frowned, "But that doesn't explain where I am."  
>Faragonda's cheeks darkened even more, "Well, we didn't know how you would react after being turned, so I had you brought here."<br>"And here is?"  
>"My quarters."<strong>

"Where you might find yourself spending a lot of time in."

Ediltrude leered again, earning a smack upside the head from the other two witches while Bloom's only recently returned to normal cheeks flared bright pink again.**  
>-.-<strong>

**"So basically," Bloom said sometime later, sitting up comfortably in the large bed, "I'm still me, but my senses and strength have become better."  
>"In a nutshell, yes." Faragonda said, nodding.<br>"Can I still eat food?"  
>"Of course." The Headmistress laughed at the relieved look the red head got,"<strong>

"Hey I wanted to make sure I could still eat my Ramen noodles!" Bloom said defensively when the other vampires gave her amused looks for the question and how relieved she had been at the answer.

**"Is there anything else you want to ask?"  
>Bloom nodded hesitantly, her long bangs bouncing with the movement, "C-Can I tell my friends?" <strong>

"You could and did yes, but I wouldn't have recommended it." Griselda said sighing slightly, glad that her only friends were those that had seen her become a vampire. It would have been hell to explain to anyone else.

**Smiling at the teen, Faragonda reached out and rubbed her hand comfortingly over her leg, "Of course dear, if that is what you wish."  
>The girls shoulders relaxed.<br>"But I do think you should have a room to yourself for now, just until you have a better grasp on being a vampire."**

"Yeah I wouldn't want to hurt Flora or one of the others by hitting them when they try to wake me up in the morning." Bloom said with a wince, she could have knocked them clear through a wall or the window.

"As if you don't do that enough while not being a vampire." Musa said massaging her jaw at the phantom pain of a particularly harsh punch showed up again.

"I said I was sorry! And you probably shouldn't have been that close to my face when you knew I was having a nightmare!" Bloom said her cheeks dusting pink again while Musa snorted.

"I wouldn't have been that close to your face if I knew you were going to give me a cracked jaw and knock out three of my teeth in one punch!" Musa said causing Ophelia's eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"So that's how that had happened! You refused to tell me so I thought you had gotten into a fight with your boyfriend or a witch!" Ophelia said giving Musa a 'look' while the others in the stands were just staring at Bloom.

"Note to self. Don't try to wake up Bloom in the mornings especially if she's having a nightmare." Palladium said writing that down in a notebook he had pulled from…somewhere. That caused Bloom to blush again while the other teachers snickered in amusement, and agreement. **  
><strong> 

"**Seeing the reasoning behind the suggestion, even though it went unsaid, Bloom nodded. She didn't want to endanger her friends.  
>"I also think it'd be best for you to have private lessons with the others."<br>When the young fairy didn't say anything, Faragonda reached out, taking her hand in her own, "I know this must be confusing for you Bloom-"  
>Bloom shook her head, "It's not," She cut in, smiling slightly at the look of surprise on the older woman's face, "It's just a lot to take in. I can't room with my friends because I might hurt them, private lessons to control my increased strength," She sighed, "Yesterday I was a normal student, well as normal as I could be being the lost Princess of Domino." She chuckled."<strong>

"And you adapted quite well to all of the changes in your life." Faragonda said chuckling as well as she placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder, causing the red head to beam and blush when the other teachers nodded their agreement. Bloom had to be one of the most adaptable people they had ever met.**  
><strong> 

"**Smiling, Faragonda gave the hand she held a gentle squeeze, "How about this, why don't you join me for tea after your lessons, if you want to talk you can, and if not, you don't have to." She offered.  
>Looking at her Headmistress, Bloom smiled, "I think I'd like that."<strong>

"You should have said that it was a date. See how red she turned." DuFour said smiling mischievously and causing Bloom to grin mischievously as well while the whole 'family' of teachers groaned. Oh great dragon. Now there was two of them.****

"**Two weeks later, Bloom sat across from Faragonda quietly sipping from the small china cup in her hand. Every second day she joined the Headmistress for tea, and true to her word, she didn't make her talk if she didn't want to. Looking down into her cup, she sighed. Every time her friends saw her, they asked her what happened and why she wasn't rooming with them anymore, the loudest being Stella."**

"I'm not surprised. Her voice is very loud, and man does it hurt!" Palladium said massaging his ears while the other Vamps nodded in agreement.

"One downside to enchanced hearing, especially when around Stella, is that loud noises hurt!" Bloom said massaging her own ears.

"**She wanted to tell her friends what had happened when she rescued the teachers, but she wasn't sure how they'd react to the news."**

"Not like how a true friend would react." Cordatora said glaring at Stella who merely crossed her arms but refused to comment. She didn't want to piss off the protective teachers more than she already had quite yet.**  
><strong> 

**"I think I'm going to tell them."  
>"Oh?" Faragonda asked, resting her own cup in its saucer, "What's stopping you?"<br>Bloom shrugged, "Nerves I guess."  
>Smiling, the white haired fairy leant back into her seat, "You don't have to tell them dear, but if you do, make sure it's because you want too, not because they're pressuring you into answering their questions."<br>Looking up, Bloom smiled, but even she knew it wasn't convincing, so she let it drop and looked back down at her tea.**

**That night after dinner, Bloom pulled aside her friends and told them everything that had happened. Although she had hoped they would take it well, she wasn't surprised when Stella blew up, shouting for her to get away from them."**

"Although the others didn't say a thing against you. They didn't stop Stella either." Griselda said shaking her head at how the apparent 'friends' had reacted.

"**She had thought the Solarian Princess would react like that, but she'd never thought she'd cast her aside so quickly and permanently by ordering her to never speak to them again. So she had run, hoping that they hadn't seen the tears running down her cheeks."**

"We didn't." Tecna said softly as she looked at Bloom who gave her a calm cool look in return, causing her to flinch slightly. Bloom had always looked at them happily or sad depending on the occasion…she had never looked at them so calmly…so…dead.**  
><strong> 

"**Fortunately for the red head, not that far away stood Griselda. Having heard everything, the Deputy turned and re-entered the school, heading straight for the teacher's lounge. The family needed to hear this. After she told them what she heard, she had no doubt that the winx would be in for a hard year."**

"Year? Try decade once me and sister get in on the act." Ediltrude said grinning darkly as she looked at the Winx who paled at this while Bloom was being comforted slightly by Griselda, DuFour and Faragonda.

"Who wants to read ne-" Zarathustra didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before her sister stole the book out of her hands.

"I will sister! **Chapter 4**."


	5. Chapter 5 chapter 4

**Reading Refreshingly Original's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing, and read last chapter**

"Year? Try decade once me and sister get in on the act." Ediltrude said grinning darkly as she looked at the Winx who paled at this while Bloom was being comforted slightly by Griselda, DuFour and Faragonda.

"Who wants to read ne-" Zarathustra didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before her sister stole the book out of her hands.

"I will sister! **Chapter 4**."

"**Family**

**Blooms first private lesson a few days after telling the girls what had really happened in the cave was an odd experience."**

"How so?" Griselda asked worried as she looked at the younger girl.

"**While she got along well with her teachers, she had never expected to be treated so casually. It felt like they had been friends for years with how comfortable she felt around them."**

"Glad you feel comfortable with us Red." Ediltrude said with a small grin at the red head who gave her a small grin back.

"**But what really surprised her was Griselda; she had personally asked Bloom if she wanted to warm up with her before they started.  
>"I heard what they said."<br>Bloom was pulled away from watching the other new vampires stretch by the sound of the deputy's voice."**

"Enjoy the view?" DuFour teased the red head who smirked.

"Eh there's a bit more fat than I like-" Bloom didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before DuFour screeched and lunged at her, resulting in the two of them wrestling playfully until the other girls pried them apart.

"**Turning to face her, she hummed, "Hmm?"  
>"Yesterday, when you told your friends." She smiled sympathetically when the red head looked away, "I thought you should know that I told the others, they're none too pleased with how they handled your news."<strong>

"Of course we weren't! She's family! No one hurts my family." DuFour said forgetting her playful anger as she bared her pointy eye teeth at the Winx, Stella in particular.

"You both are strange. You'll be trying to strangle each other one minute and then be defending each other to the death the next." Palladium said as he gripped Avalon's arms, which were wrapped around him protectively.

"We're sisters. It's what we do!" Bloom and DuFour said in unison while the twins jaw dropped.

"Hey! That's _our_ thing!" The twins cried making the others laugh.**  
><strong> 

**"I guess as teachers they'd see it as bullying." Bloom mumbled, pulling her arm across her front."**

"It's more than that." Ediltrude said frowning slightly and causing Bloom and Zarathustra to snort slightly while Griselda looked at her startled.

"**Griselda shook her head, her short brown hair swishing back and forth, "It's more than that Bloom."**

At this most of the teachers and a few students snickered while Ediltrude smiled softly at Griselda who blushed and smiled back shyly. They had been together for almost two full years before Griselda was turned and she hadn't wanted to get too close to her girlfriend until she was sure that she wouldn't hurt her taller mate.

"**She looked out over the people she considered her family, "We all know what it's like to be singled out for something beyond our control." She whispered sadly, remembering each tale she had been told over the years,"**

Here the whole family drooped as they recalled their 'tales' and each others tales. Griselda had to close her eyes to hide her tears, causing Ediltrude to pick her up and hold her close reassuringly. The students stared as the cold and often times cruel black and white haired woman softly sooth the upset brown haired woman.

**"That's why, if you wish, you are more than welcome to join us, whenever you wish."  
>Looking up at the taller woman, Bloom gave her a wobbly smile, "Really?" She asked, uncertainty coloring her suspicious wet eyes."<strong>

"Of course. You're our baby sister." Griselda said softly as she looked at Bloom who smiled back. **  
><strong> 

**"Yes."  
>Before she knew what was happening, Griselda found her arms full of the red head. Surprised by the action, it took her a few seconds to return the hug.<br>Turning her head to hide her tears, Bloom whispered a soft, "Thank you."  
>Smiling, Griselda kept her tight hold on the girl as the others walked over, "Whether you like it or not Bloom, you're part of our family now."<strong>

"And we take care of our family, baby sister." DuFour said smiling as she hugged the red head slightly, the others hugging her as well while the students were shocked and uncomfortable at seeing their feared teachers acting so… human. **  
><strong> 

"**As the other joined in, each carefully wrapping their arms around the two, Bloom laughed, feeling the pain of losing her friends slip away, "I think I like the sound of that."**

**After the lesson, Bloom walked along side Griselda. Although she was walking at a normal pace, inside she was jumping in joy. All she wanted to do was run to Faragonda and tell her everything that happened."**

"We are definitely getting those two together." Griselda whispered to her girlfriend, resisting her urge to bite the taller woman as she ignored the little voice in her head yelling at her to get away from the woman she loved for fear of hurting her. Ediltrude chuckled and nodded in agreement as she held her little mate tightly, glad to be holding her mate again.

"**But running off would be rude, especially as Griselda was talking to her."**

"Ha! I'll have you being ladylike in no time!" DuFour said victoriously as she smirked at Bloom. 

"**Pulling her attention away from what happened, she focused on the words coming from the be-speckled woman's mouth.  
>"-strong, but I think with a little practice, you'll be able to fight for longer." She turned to look at her, not that surprised to see the confused expression on the young woman's face. "You heard nothing of what I said, did you."<br>Blushing, Bloom offered a small smile, "No, not really."  
>Huffing, Griselda rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to hide her own smile, "I said, I think we can increase your magical strength. You fight very well, but you tire easily. If you want, I could help with that."<br>Eyes widening, Bloom nodded her head excitedly, "Yes!" She cried, startling a few of the other students around, "I would love that, thank you!"**

"Anytime little sister." Griselda said smiling at her red haired family member who grinned back thankfully.

"**This time Griselda expected the hug. Wrapping her arms around the red head once more, she laughed happily, surprising the students. "You're welcome Bloom."**

"By the dragon she can laugh!" One witch mocked smirking but flinching under the glare that Ediltrude was giving her.

"**Pulling back, Bloomed looked up at her, "But why would you do this?"**

"Cause we're a family and we take care of our own." Ediltrude said smiling at Bloom and causing Griselda to giggle, honest to dragon giggle!, while Bloom and Zarathustra snorted in amusement.

"It's been so long since I've heard your beautiful laugh and giggles. I'm glad you are back Zel." Ediltrude whispered to her tiny mate who gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I was acting distant. I just didn't want to risk hurting you." Griselda whispered back as she rested her head on her mate's chest, for once her two different sides were content as she sat in her mates arms listening to her heartbeat. Her eyes started to drift closed at the blanket of safety, warmth and love it felt like she was wrapped in.

** "We take care of our own Bloom." She answered, a small smile still gracing her lips.  
>"That we do."<br>Turning at the sound of the Headmistress' voice, the two fairies smiled at the woman as she gracefully walked down the few stairs to them.  
>"How'd the practice go?" She asked, stopping front of them with a knowing smile.<br>Griselda snorted, "Like you don't know."**

"Damn mirror." Griselda muttered earning a few snickers while Ediltrude kissed her sleepy mates forehead.

** "Frowning as the two shared their inside joke, Bloom looked between the two powerful fairies. **_**'Best not get involved,'**_** She thought after considering asking what they were talking about."**

"Good idea little sis." DuFour said quietly so as to not wake up the lightly sleeping Griselda. Out of all of them Griselda trained and worked the hardest on her abilities and instincts, often not sleeping at all for days and when she did sleep it was often fitfully.

"**When Faragonda turned to her still smiling, she couldn't help but smile back. **_**'I've smiled more today than I have since telling-'**_** She stopped herself from finishing that thought, not wanting to ruin the amazing afternoon she'd had.  
>"You ready for tea now Bloom?"<br>Nodding, Bloom stepped away from Griselda, "Of course Ms. Faragonda."  
>Smiling, Faragonda reached out, guiding her up the stairs with a gentle hand on her back, "So tell me Bloom, how was the lesson today?"<strong>

"A hand on the back? Interesting." Griffin said smirking at the white haired woman who gave her a playful glare.

"**Behind them, Griselda watched with a raised eyebrow, "How interesting." She smirked, deciding she'd go talk to DuFour about it."**

"Uh-oh the matchmakers are on the prowl." Avalon muttered causing Palladium to snicker.**  
>-.-<strong>

"**Over the next several weeks, the family fell into an easy routine. After their classes, the newly turned would travel to Alfea or Red Fountain to train, each of them slowly gaining control over their new strength. Although there had been a few incidents, Bloom, in her happiness of being adopted into the family, helped them out as much as she could, having quickly gained control of her increased strength. Just the day before, Griselda had been upset and unconsciously gripped the handle of the door to tight, breaking it clear off."**

"Class with Stella and inner conflict." Griselda sleepily muttered, causing everyone to start they thought she had been asleep!

"**While the others had laughed, as Griselda had yet to have an accident, Bloom had quietly offered to spar with her to work off some steam. It didn't go unnoticed by the others that Griselda was hitting much harder then she usually would with the young girl and quickly sobered up."**

"That was pretty bad. She almost never hits Bloom that hard." DuFour said softly. She had felt so bad for laughing when she saw how much Griselda had been effected.

"**They all knew about Griselda's need to be in control."**

"Because she didn't want to risk hurting her students or her mate." Palladium said softly as he looked at Griselda who was now sleeping peacefully in Ediltrudes arms.

"**While Bloom enjoyed her lessons with the others, what she looked forward to was the chat she had with Faragonda afterwards. Although the tea's had started out as a way for her to come to terms with being a vampire, to talk through everything, they had quickly turned into hours long talks about anything and everything. The pair of them had quickly become comfortable with each other, trusting that what they said to the other would go no further, so they each opened up about their lives. Bloom shared her stories of being bullied while on Earth, dealing with her feelings of being worthless and the realization that she suffered from depression."**

At this Bloom flinched, knowing what came next while the others in the stands looked at her shocked and worried, Faragonda flinched as well and placed a hand on Blooms shoulder.

"**It wasn't until the red head opened up about the scars on her legs that Faragonda admitted to her own demons."**

Everyone's eyes widened in horror at that while DuFour immediately grabbed her 'little sisters' wrists and examined them, her eyes growing slightly wider as she shot Bloom a horrified look with tears brimming in her eyes.

"You will be showing us later little sister… and if I ever catch you doing something like this I will knock some sense into you myself." DuFour said softly as she looked at Bloom guilty, shocked, and horrified. Bloom merely sighed and nodded slightly. **  
>-.-<strong>

"**One afternoon, as Faragonda was tidying up her desk in preparation for her daily tea with Bloom, her oldest friend dropped in for a visit. It wasn't unusual for Griffin to stop by, but today Faragonda just wanted the visit to end as quickly as possible, something that wasn't missed by the taller witch."**

"Love you too Fara." Griffin said teasingly and causing Faragonda to give her a sheepish and apologetic smile.**  
><strong> 

**"Something the matter Faragonda?" The Headwitchress asked in amusement as she crossed her arms.  
>Looking up at her friend, the fairy frowned, "No, why do you ask?"<br>"You've been trying to push me out of your office since the moment I arrived." The pale green woman narrowed her eyes, looking the seated woman over closely, "You're dressed up," She smirked, locking eyes with her friend, "Do you have a date?"**

"O-Of course not!" Faragonda said with a cherry red blush on her cheeks.**  
><strong> 

"**Eyes widening, Faragonda sputtered, "O-Of course not!"**

"You don't change much." Zarathustra commented grinning.**  
><strong> 

"**Gold eyes gleaming gleefully, the witch laughed, her deep voice bouncing around the room, "But you have your eye on someone," She said, having calmed down enough to talk, "You cannot deny that your style has changed of late. You are trying to gain someone's attention."**

"I-I am not!" Faragonda denied, her blush deepening while the others just snickered.**  
><strong> 

**"I…I am not." Faragonda said, standing up, "I just thought I would wear something different for a change."  
>Smirking even more, Griffin glanced at the skirt that rested just above her knees, "Uh huh," She said, looking back up, "I'll believe that when you say it without your cheeks matching my dress." <strong>

"Which will be …never." DuFour said snickering, Griselda was going to hate that she had missed this.

"**And with that, she teleported out, laughing as the door behind her opened.  
>"Faragonda?"<br>Shaking her head, the Headmistress focused on her young friend, forcing herself to smile as she walked into the room. "Bloom."  
>"Sorry I'm late," The young woman said, stopping in front of her, "Griffin said she wanted to talk to you, so I went and had a quick shower."<strong>

"Shame. It would have been funny to see your reaction in person." Bloom said grinning slightly, causing the others to nod in agreement.**  
><strong> 

"**Nodding, Faragonda turned and led the red head to the sitting room, hoping she had noticed her flaming cheeks, "It's quite alright dear, you arrived just as she left."**

"I noticed I just wasn't going to say anything." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders. **  
><strong> 

"**Smiling in relief, Bloom gestured for the woman to sit, "I'll make the tea, shall I?" She asked, even as she set about the task.  
>Doing as instructed, Faragonda sat down and crossed her legs, immediately pulling her skirt down as it rode further up her thigh. Taking the cup held out to her, she quietly sipped it, enjoying the hot liquid. Only Bloom could make her tea the way she preferred it."<strong>

"Huh? I just make it like I always have." Bloom said surprised.

"**Glancing up at the red head, she noticed she had a faraway look in her eye. Moving further back in her chair, she sighed as she felt her skirt crawl up once more. She wished she'd worn a longer skirt now."**

"That's enough for today. We all could use some sleep so let's go to our rooms and rest for now and reconvene at… let's say 9 tomorrow morning." Faragonda said looking at the other two heads, glaring slightly at the snickering witch. Ediltrude stood up almost immediately and nodded to the others before teleporting Griselda and herself to Griselda room in order to lay the slumbering woman down in her own bed.

"Five bucks says that Ediltrude will stay with Griselda the whole night." DuFour said with a smirk, causing the other teachers to snort slightly.

"No bet!"


	6. Chapter 6 reading chapter 5

**Reading Refreshingly Original's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing, and read last chapter**

The next morning all the teachers reconvened after Ediltrude and Griselda had a heartfelt PRIVATE talk that I will not get into and the other teachers were told about how Bloom had suffered from depression and took to cutting to help 'bleed away' the pain… of course Griselda was nearly homicidal when she learned that she had missed not only such a sweet moment between Faragonda and Bloom, but that several people on earth had driven her young friend to cutting.  
>She was going to MASSACRE them and the others would be right beside her every step of the way. Bloom for her part just stayed quiet and was quickly comforted by Faragomda.<p>

When they noticed that all their ranting and angry mutters seemed to be scaring Bloom, DuFour quickly calmed herself and the others down. It took a while but eventually they all met up in the stadium again with Bloom nestled safely in between Faragonda and DuFour.

"I'll read next." Griselda said taking the book.

"**Midnight Declarations." **Griselda said raising an eyebrow and smirking at the title, looking at Bloom and Faragonda.

"I don't remember anything about midnight… unless it's a prank…" Bloom said confused.

"Must be the future then." DuFour said causing the others to nod while many looked excited about hearing the future.

"**Walking around the silent corridors at night had quickly become the Headmistress' nightly routine."**

"Why?" Wizgiz asked confused

"**Shortly after Griffin had pointed out her change in clothes, she had realized that she had been right."**

"Of course I was." Griffin said smirking.

"**She had been trying to gain someone's attention. It wasn't until a few days later that she realized just whose attention she was trying to attract, and with that, she began her new nightly wanderings."**

"Who? DuFour?" Bloom asked obliviously and not showing how much it pained her to say that. At her words most of the teachers face-palmed in unison, how could the red head not see the obvious love Faragonda had for her?!

"**Sighing, Faragonda wrapped her arms around her herself, trying to warm up her bare arms as a cold breeze blew in from one of the open windows. She thought back to the week after she had started walking her school when she was supposed to be sleeping. She had been having tea with Bloom…**

**"Fara, is everything alright?"**

"I thought I was the only one who called you that!" Griffin said pouting slightly, earning a roll of the eyes from the other teachers.

"**Looking up from her tea, the older woman looked at the girl in front of her, her blue eyes lingering slightly on the stretch of skin peeking out from beneath her shirt, **(Here quite a few witches let out whistles and Faragonda blushed.)** "Pardon dear?" She asked softly, looking into her concerned eyes."**

"Have to force yourself to pay attention? What were you so busy thinking about?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow and grinning slyly.

"**Putting her tea down in front of her, Bloom shifted in her chair, leaning forward, **

**"I asked if everything is alright. You look as though you haven't slept in days."**

"She probably hasn't." Griselda said glaring slightly at her friend who just smiled sheepishly.**  
><strong>

"**Smiling slightly, though inwardly she was cursing herself for not covering it up better, she leant forward and patted her hand gently, stifling her gasp at the tingles she felt at the touch,"**

"Imagine what you'd get if you kissed her then." DuFour said leering at the two, causing them both to blush brightly and look away from each other.

**"I'm perfectly fine dear, I've just been working later than usual," She answered, settling back in her chair, "I suspect I'll go back to my usual pattern soon."  
>Although it was clear the red head didn't believe a word she said, she was glad that she didn't push her further on the subject. How could you tell someone that the reason you were losing sleep was because you had feelings for them?"<strong>

"Say what now?" Bloom asked going wide eyed as she looked at Faragonda, no one answered her as she looked at them all. Finally she pouted and sat back in her seat.****

"**Sighing again, she looked out over the empty courtyard below. She had given up on the idea of romance many years ago. But now, now she wasn't so sure. The others had noticed the change in their friend and had told her that she should tell Bloom."**

"Tell me what?" Bloom asked obliviously and causing the others to face-palm.

"**She knew they would support her, but she didn't know if she could do it. What if Bloom didn't feel the same way? Could she handle the rejection? The possibility of losing her friendship with the young woman? All this she pondered as she walked towards the kitchen.  
>She needed a cup of tea."<strong>

"Anytime you can't sleep or need to think about something you always get a cup of tea." Griffin said shaking her head at her oldest and best friend.****

"**Sitting at the high bench, Bloom stared down into her mug with a deep sigh. For the last couple of weeks she had slowly but surely lost the ability to fully focus on anything for any given time and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Griselda had been the first to comment on it, and the first to guess why."**

"Not like it was that hard. Even Palladium picked up on it and he's as oblivious as they come." Griselda said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing Bloom to blush slightly at how obvious she was.**  
><strong>

"**Faragonda."**

"Yes?" Faragonda asked looking up at her name.

"Just reading the book." Griselda said causing Faragonda to nod slightly.**  
><strong>

"**Over the couple of months she had been with the family, she had gradually fallen in love with her friend."**

"Huh?" Faragonda asked surprised and slightly hopeful, so her feelings were returned?

"**She'd tried her hardest to act like nothing had changed by pushing her feelings away, but it had slowly caught up to her. Now, every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the elder fairy, which quickly turned into various scenarios of them making out."**

Here Bloom and Faragonda turned bright red as they looked at each other, the teachers snickering slightly.

"**Her favorite one so far was the one of them together in the staffroom. She decided quickly that it was the idea that any of the family could walk in on them that excited her so much."**

"Kinky." Ediltrude said waggling her eyebrows at the younger girl, only to earn a raised eyebrow from Griselda who was happily snuggled into her side.

"You're a fine one to talk considering all of your ideas." Griselda said causing Ediltrude to turn red herself while Zarathustra and Griffin snickered at Griselda's response.**  
><strong>

"**Shaking her head to rid herself of the image, she picked up the pot beside her and poured herself yet another cup of tea. Settling down once more, Bloom took a tentative sip from her cup, trying to decide on whether or not she would tell her friend."**

"Oh just kiss already!" DuFour said rolling her eyes as she gently shoved her red haired friend into the white haired woman, causing the two's lips to meet before they both jumped back with bright red faces. The witches in the stands were practically howling with laughter at what DuFour had done.**  
>_<strong>

"**Outside the kitchen, Faragonda looked at the light shining through from the crack under the door. Narrowing her eyes, she held her hand up, ready to conjure a blast as she pushed the door open with the other."**

"Paranoid much?" Griffin asked looking at her friend who didn't answer.

"**Stepping inside, she glanced around, glad that she hadn't already armed herself when her eyes fell on the red head sitting over in the corner.  
><strong> 

**"Bloom!" Faragonda called out, surprised at seeing the red head awake so late, "What are you doing up?"  
>Smiling tiredly at the woman, she shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't sleep." She sighed, "Too many thoughts on my mind." Remembering the thoughts that drove her to the kitchen, she felt her cheeks heat up,"<strong>

"Why don't you enact those thoughts?" Zarathustra asked with a leer, causing Bloom's blush to burn brighter.

**"Would you like some tea?" She asked, hoping to distract the older woman.  
>"Please." Faragonda sat beside her, eyeing the youngest member of her family. If anyone had asked her who she thought to be the prettiest of the family, she would have to say Bloom."<strong>

"Aw am I not pretty enough?" DuFour asked teasingly as she moved her hair behind her ear, grinning at the white haired woman.

"Eh you're a bit more flabby than I would Li-" Bloom was interrupted as she was tackled by DuFour who let out an enraged scream at being referred to as 'flabby'. The two rolled around the stands cursing, wrestling, biting, and kicking at each other until the other vampires separated them. It took another two or three minutes for Griselda to be able to read again.

"**Not just for her looks, but for her beautiful heart."**

"Okay she wins there hands down." DuFour said shrugging her shoulders. **  
><strong> 

"**Handing the Headmistress her tea, Bloom turned back to face the wall, although it was clear she had turned her sight inwards once more. Although the silence was comfortable, Faragonda felt herself growing more and more worried about the young woman beside her. She had noticed the trouble she had been having focusing, and wanted nothing more than to help, but she wasn't sure if her help would be welcomed."**

"Any help is welcome." Bloom said softly as she glanced at Faragonda.

"**Looking at her closely, she decided she'd try.  
>"Bloom," She called softly, putting her cup down, "What are you thinking about? I've noticed you've been…drifting for the last couple of weeks. Is everything alright?" Her concern was clearly visible in her soft voice, as well as the light touch on her hand.<br>"I'm fine." She whispered, looking at the wall determinedly."**

"You've said you were fine even when you had a broken leg and several busted ribs that had made your breathing difficult." Ophelia said snorting slightly and causing everyone to stare at the red head who just shrugged slightly.

**"You can tell me anything, you known that right?" Faragonda asked, turning slightly to face her.  
><strong> 

**"I know," She sighed, "I just don't want you to hate me." She whispered, looking down at her hands dejectedly."**

"I could never hate you!" Faragonda said surprised and startled at the words in the book.

"…I've heard that before… and that ended up being the reason I started to cut." Bloom whispered so softly that only the vampires could hear her, causing their heads to snap to her in an instant. DuFour quickly motioned that she'd handle it while Griselda continued to read, causing the brown haired woman to nod slightly as she turned back to the book even though the others stared at Bloom a little longer. DuFour leant in close to Bloom's ear and began whispering reassuringly to the red head. **  
><strong> 

"**Faragonda sat there for a moment in surprise. 'I could never hate you Bloom, far from it in fact.' Smiling slightly, she reached out and gently tilted the girls chin up to look her in the eye. 'Such beautiful eyes.' She mentally sighed."**

Bloom blushed slightly at the words in the book, DuFours whispered words of assurance and support slowly but surely making their way into her mind.**  
><strong> 

**"I could never hate you Bloom," She promised, "No matter what it is, or what you do. We consider you family. I consider you family. And that means forever, not just temporarily."**

"I…I wouldn't have known…I…I never had a family that wanted me before." Bloom spoke softly, causing the other teachers to stare at her softly in sympathy and understanding. They all knew that feeling.

"We all know what that feels like Bloom. Don't worry though baby sister, you're part of this family… and we never turn our back on family." DuFour said just as softly as she continued it reassure her baby sister, Faragonda joining as well with her own whispered words of support.

"**Looking into the deep blue eyes in front of her, Bloom nodded.  
>"Good." Faragonda smiled, gently cupping her cheek, "Now what's bothering you dear?" She waited patiently as Bloom gathered her courage.<br>"Maybe-Maybe I could show you?" Bloom whispered, searching the open face in front of her.  
>Trusting the young woman in front of her, Faragonda just nodded her head, a small smile curling up the corners of her bare lips."<strong>

"Oh this will be good." Griselda said snickering as she read ahead slightly, leaning her head back onto the crook of Ediltrude's shoulder.

"**Taking a deep breath, Bloom leant forward, doing what she had only dreamed about doing for so long. Tilting her head towards Faragonda's, she pressed her lips against hers in a gentle kiss, surprising the older woman."**

"Reenactment time." Griffin said from Faragonda's other side as she shoved the white haired woman into he blushing red head, making the two kiss again… although they seemed to enjoy it a lot more this time and it took a lot longer for them to separate.

"**It took a few moments for her brain to kick back into gear, but when it did, she returned the kiss wholeheartedly. The two stayed like that, barely moving until they pulled apart, resting their forehead together as they caught their breath."**

As they did now, to cheers and whistles from the rest of their family.

"**Giving the Headmistress time to pull away, Bloom gently entwined their fingers together, smiling when she felt a soft squeeze.  
>"How long have you felt like this?" Faragonda asked quietly, hardly able to believe what was happening.<br>"I think, since the day I rescued you. Holding your hand as we escaped, it felt right." Bloom explained, a hopeful smile tilting up her lips, "I'd hoped it did for you too."**

"It did." Faragonda said softly as she kissed Bloom's forehead on a whim, making Bloom blush but smile happily.

"**Smiling back, Faragonda leant forward and kissed her lightly on her forehead, whispering, "It did." **

"Way to repeat yourself." Zarathustra said snickering slightly.

"About time they got together." Griselda said smirking, only to earn a snort from Bloom.

"You're a fine one to talk!" Bloom said causing Griselda to bosh slightly as she buried her head in the book.

"**Even though she was overjoyed that her feelings were returned, she couldn't help but frown, "Is this what was bothering you?" She asked, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
>"Yeah."<br>Cupping the girls cheek once more, she leant forward, "It seems that we have both been worrying over the same thing unnecessarily," She whispered, "The way I feel about you was the reason I have not been sleeping as well."  
>"So-" She hesitated, "Does this mean we're together?" Bloom rushed out, her cheeks darkening as she stared down into her now cold tea. She didn't want to make a fool of herself by assuming that just because they admitted to feeling more than friendship, they were now in a relationship, nor did she want to push the older woman into anything she didn't want. Not after what she'd shared in their meetings."<strong>

"Only if you want us to be, and don't worry. If I feel rushed I'll let you know, given you do the same for me." Faragonda said softly, causing Bloom to smile slightly and nod.**  
><strong> 

"**Looking at the unusually shy girl, Faragonda moved her hand to take both of hers, "Bloom, please look at me," She asked softly, waiting until their blue eyes connected, "I would be honored to be with you, if that is what you want."  
>Instead of replying, Bloom kissed her again, deciding that it would be a more fun way to answer."<strong>

Bloom grinned as she decided to act out that part of the book, much to Faragonda's pleasure.

"**As they each wrapped their arms around the other, holding on tightly, as though they were afraid it was merely a dream, they missed the door opening. However at the loud round of applause, they jumped apart, their cheeks flushing darkly."**

"Busted!" Ediltrude said laughing and earning a smirk from Bloom.

"Not like you haven't been busted before, and doing much worse." Bloom said causing Ediltrude to grin wider as she levered down at the brown haired woman in her arms who blushed at this, and stubbornly kept reading.

"**Turning around, the pair looked at their audience. Palladium, Avalon, Griselda, Du Four and Wizgiz stood just inside the door, each smiling widely at them. Ducking her head, Bloom pressed her face into the curve of Faragonda's neck, enjoying the sound of the older woman's soft laughter.  
><strong> 

**"It's about time Faragonda." Griselda stated dryly, grinning at her friend."**

"And you said I repeat myself." Faragonda said smirking at Griselda who just shrugged and squirmed slightly in Ediltrude's lap to get comfortable again. She didn't miss how the taller woman tensed slightly at her actions, and smirked behind the book.

"**Standing in front of Avalon, Palladium gripped the arms that held him, "It's not surprising," He said in amusement, "The only thing that has surprised me is that fact that it's taken you both so long." He gave a small nod to the Headmistress, one which she returned.  
>Over the years, she had watched as each one of the family paired off, while she still stayed unattached."<strong>

"I kinda felt bad that while we were happy and considering starting up our own families with kids and all, you were alone." Griselda said softly, earning a surprised look from her taller mate.

"Kids?" Ediltrude squeaked ever so slightly while Faragonda smiled.

"It's not your fault, any of you, I'm happy each of you found someone and I'm not alone. You're all still my family so I was never alone. Just make sure I get to be godmother." Faragonda said teasing at the end if it, causing the paired off women to blush slightly.

"**Faragonda had been waiting a long time for this, and Bloom was perfect for the older woman. He would do anything he could to keep her happy. They all would."**

"Anyone hurt or try to separate you two and I'll kill them with my bare hands." Griffin growled as Griselda marked the page and closed the book as the rest if the family nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to read next?"


End file.
